Asa yang Ternoda by Shireishou's sister
by Shireishou
Summary: Cerita mengenai Luc diperankan Laurent Buson dengan Ratger diperankan Mads Koudal di masa SMP. Dimana menceritakan kisah awal mengapa Luc begitu melindungi Ratger. Tokoh diambil dari film Merantau karya Gareth dan Ario. HIDUP MERANTAU! By : Hassei


Kutatap langit di senja ini, sambil berjalan menuju toko buku, menikmatinya sendirian tanpa seorang temanpun menemani. Yaah.. siapa juga yang mau berteman dengan anak penjahat seperti aku ini. Ayahku adalah kaki tangan penjahat penjualan wanita terbesar di daerahku.

Besok, adalah hari pertama aku sekolah SMP. Kuharap kenangan buruk semasa SD tidak perlu terulang lagi. Sudah bosan aku dihajar oleh geng preman yang benci pada ayahku. Tak ada seorangpun yang mau jadi temanku karena takut pada ayahku.. selalu ayah! Semua karena ayah!!! Ingin kujeritkan kalimat itu.. Tapi entah siapa yang mau mendengarnya.

Kuhela napas perlahan. Tiba-tiba kudengar suara menyebalkan yang sudah kukenal. "_Yo Luc! Just walking alone, huh? Give me your money! Your father is a rich man right!!_"

Dominic dan geng nya menatapku sinis. Mereka adalah geng preman yang tidak menyukai ayahku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan mereka dan tetap melangkah pergi. Tapi Dominic tidak terima dan mencengkeram kerahku.

"_You try to foolish me! Are you deaf or what!! I said give your money moron!_" Dia mencengkeram makin keras sampai aku sulit bernapas.

Kutatap tajam mata Dominic, dia merasakan hawa pemberontakan dari diriku. Segera ia menyuruh anak buahnya untuk merogoh kantung celanaku berusaha mendapatkan dompetku.

"_Let go of me!_" jeritku sambil bergeliat berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi justru bogem mentah yang kudapat. Darah segar kurasakan dari ujung bibirku.

Dia tertawa sinis. "_It's hurt huh? Just give me the money! Don't try to act cool in front of me!!_" Belum puas menggangguku, dia mengambil kacamataku dan mematahkannya.

Aku terpaksa menyerah. Tak sanggup ku lawan enam orang itu. Hanya bisa pasrah menatap mereka pergi membawa uangku.

****

Keesokan haripun tiba. Dengan tegang aku menuju sekolah baruku dengan kacamata yang gagangnya hanya disambung dengan selotip. Sayangnya harapanku kemarin tidak terkabul. Baru aku berjalan di koridor sekolah, sudah banyak orang yang berjengit kala melihatku. Mereka pasti sudah tau pekerjaan ayahku. Sepertinya tiga tahun ke depan akan sama suramnya dengan enam tahun yang telah kulalui.

Kakiku terasa berat menuju kelas yang akan kutinggali satu tahun ini. Saat kubuka pintu kelas, pandanganku terpaku menatap seorang lelaki di dalam kelas. Ratger, anak tunggal dari bos ayahku.

Perasaanku bercampur antara senang karena menemukan teman senasib sekaligus takut memikirkan apakah dia akan menggangguku seperti geng preman lainnya.

"_Luc, come sit here!_" sapa Ratger ramah. Semua mata menatap kami. Aku ragu sejenak. Haruskah aku menuruti ajakannya? Kupandang sekelilingku, mereka menatap jijik pada kami. Amarahku tersulut. Akhirnya kuterima ajakan Ratger, karena aku yakin semua anak di kelas itu tidak akan ada yang mau berteman denganku kecuali Ratger.

Ratger tidak jauh berbeda dengan geng preman lain. Dia suka mengganggu anak lain, merampas uang mereka, memaksa mereka mengerjakan tugas rumahnya dan segala kenakalan lainnya. Tapi perlakuannya berbeda terhadapku. Mungkin karena aku adalah anak dari ayahku? Atau karena menganggap aku adalah anak buahnya?? Entahlah.. aku tak ambil perduli. Setidaknya ada orang yang mau mengerti dan mau berbicara denganku.

Hubungan kami semakin dekat. Terkadang aku terpaksa menemaninya mengganggu anak lain. Aku tau itu salah, tapi aku juga tidak bisa melawan. Tak punya kekuatan maupun kekuasaan.

Hari berjalan terus. Aku semakin tertarik ke dalam dunia hitam. Mudahnya mendapatkan uang tanpa harus bersusah payah. Inikah alasan ayahku menempuh jalan itu? Kembali teringat wejangan ibuku bahwa tidak boleh mengambil hak orang lain. Tapi kini tanganku sudah sering melanggarnya. Entah sudah berapa orang yang kurampas uangnya untuk menyenangkan hati Ratger. Kebahagiaannya adalah kebahagiaanku juga.

Sayangnya rasa bersalah itu makin hilang dari hatiku. Aku berusaha melupakan bahwa aku dulu berada di posisi orang-orang yang aku tindas sekarang. Aku tidak mau perduli! Dulu mereka tidak mau menolongku saat aku diganggu, bahkan guruku pun tidak! Inilah balasannya! Jangan salahkan bila aku mengganggu anak-anak sok suci itu!

Racun itu semakin merasuk ke dalam tubuhku. Racun yang disebut balas dendam..

Hari itu, Ratger menyuruhku untuk mengambil uang dari suatu geng. Kulepas kacamataku, ku gel rambut coklatku ke atas, sambil membawa pipa besi untuk membuat tampangku kejam. Meskipun aku tidak bisa beladiri, dengan tampang dibuat sinis, aku selalu berhasil membuat lawan ketakutan dan menuruti keinginanku

Dengan berjalan penuh percaya diri aku menuju tempat itu. Betapa terkejutnya saat melihat orang yang hendak kuambil uangnya itu adalah Dominic. Orang yang telah mengetahui aku hanyalah lelaki lemah yang sering ia ganggu. Jantungku berdegup kencang, kuharap ia tak akan mengenaliku.

"_Ratger ask his monthly payment!_" kuteriakkan kepadanya sambil berusaha mengubah suaraku menjadi berat.

Awalnya ia sudah mau menurutiku, tapi tiba-tiba dia terhenti dan menatap mata biruku. "_I think I know you before?_" tanyanya curiga.

"_Yeah… In the land of the death!_" Aku berusaha tertawa sinis untuk menutupi ketakutanku.

Dominic agak bingung sesaat, sebelum akhirnya dia berkata "_Aaah… I am remembering now! You're Luc right? That pity boy! You're different without your funny glasses. Hahahaha! How dare you ask money from me!!_"

Aku mundur sedikit, rasa takutku semakin besar apalagi berada di kandang lawan seperti ini.

Salah seorang anak buah Dominic berkata "_Hey… how about we make him as a lure for Ratger to come? So we can beat Ratger. Kick and punch him will be so much fun. He is younger than us but he is too choky, just because his father is a boss._" Dominic tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk menyetujui rencana itu.

"_Don't interrupt Ratger!_" aku tidak rela Ratger harus mereka sakiti. Tapi pukulan telak ke ulu hati membuatku jatuh terduduk. Dadaku terasa sakit sekali, napasku menjadi sesak. Kutatap mereka marah.

"_This kid is really pissed me off!_" ujar Dominic sambil meludahiku. "_Just shut up if you don't want to die!_" wajahnya penuh ancaman, dia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau untuk berjaga-jaga. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya dan mulai menghubungi nomer Ratger. Sengaja ia mengeraskan suara speaker agar aku tau siapa yang ia telepon.

"_Yo Ratger… I got Luc in my hand! If you don't come in half an hour, I'll kill your friend!_" ancam Dominic.

"I _don't believe it! Luc not weak like that until you can catch him!_", teriak Ratger. Hatiku miris mendengar Ratger yang begitu percaya padaku.

"_Ooo.. ok… it's up to you want to believe it or not. Just hear your friend's voice!_" Dominic mendekatkan Handphone nya ke mulutku.

"_Ratger don't come!! This is a trap! I'll be fine!!!_" aku menjerit sekuat tenaga. Aku tak mau Ratger harus terluka karena kesalahanku.

Tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sakit, perih yang amat sangat menyerang dadaku, aku menjerit tanpa sadar. Saat kulihat, sebuah luka panjang dan dalam ada di dada kiri ku. Kupegangi luka ku berusaha menahan darah yang mengalir keluar. "_Ratger… don't come... please don't care about me…_" ucapku lirih sambil merintih kesakitan.

"_What the hell are you doing to Luc!!_" suara Ratger meninggi sembari berteriak. "_I'll kill you if you kill Luc!!_"

"_Just come here! Don't you dare to bring your bodyguard! I just want you! Remember… Luc's neck is on my hand!_" Dominic makin mengancam sambil tertawa puas.

Kesadaranku mulai hilang.. rasa pening di kepala.. rasa perih dan sakit di dada.. membuatku kehilangan konsentrasi.. aku jatuh pingsan.

Entah berapa lama aku pingsan. Kurasakan seseorang mengguncang-guncang tubuhku. "_Luc!! Luc!!!"_ kudengar suara teriakan orang yang kurindukan. Ya.. itu suara Ratger. Aku berusaha membuka mataku.

"_Are you fine?_" tanya Ratger khawatir.

Aku mengangguk lemah. "_Why you're here! I told you not to come!_" aku marah karena kekhawatiranku padanya.

"_Ah don't worry. They just weak people… they can't beat me._" Ujarnya sesumbar sambil melirik Dominic dan gengnya yang sudah pingsan tak berdaya penuh luka memar dimana-mana.

Aku tersenyum lemah, "_Thank you very much Ratger. You save my life._"

"That's the benefit of having friend, right?" dia tersenyum manis dengan luka menghiasi ujung bibirnya.

Saat itu aku berjanji.. untuk menjadi lebih kuat.. untuk menjadi orang yang bisa melindungi diriku sendiri.. dan yang terpenting.. bisa melindungi sahabatku Ratger. Akan kupertaruhkan segalanya untuk selalu melindunginya. Dialah malaikat penyelamatku....

THE END

Note pengarang :

Akhirnya dibuat semi Inggris.. soalnya menurut kritik dan saran bahasa ku terlalu 'betawi' hihihi jadi ga cocok ama nuansa Luc dan Ratger. Semoga kali ini jadi lebih baik :D Yang full Inggris juga ada, berhubung Mr. Mads Koudal bilang pengen coba baca fanfic nya. Tapi ga yakin bahasa Inggrisnya dah bener apa belum hihihi.

Entah kenapa meski Yuda keren.. tp pertama kali Luc keluar.. hatiku berpindah ke dia hahaha. Aku sempet mikir.. nih orang harusnya bisa beladiri jago.. kok dari tadi ga dapat giliran ya.. Tapi syukurlah ternyata dia dapat giliran tanding di final fight :D kyaaaa kereen . Laurent Buson keren :D Fight nya mantab banget! Trus aktingnya apalagi pas dia menahan sakit keren bangeeeeeeeeeeet ^^ Makanya di fanfic ini aku buat dia terluka mulu wakakakaka. LUC I LOVE YOU!! :D *dijitak pacarku

Fanfic by : Puspitasari Anggradewi

From : Merantau

Character : Luc (Laurent Buson), Ratger (Mads Koudal), Dominic saat mereka masih SMP.


End file.
